digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
LadyDevimon
|digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode |slide=AngewomonDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Ai Nagano |javan=(Adventure/02) |java2=Kazue Ikara |java2n=(Xros Wars, Commander) |java3=Miho Saiki |java3n=(Xros Wars, LadyDevimon A) |java4=Yuka Saito |java4n=(Xros Wars, LadyDevimon B) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Adventure/02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Character List]) |enva2=Erin Fitzgerald |enva3=Cindy Robinson |enva4=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |enva4n=(Fusion) |partner=Female Boss Mirei Mikagura |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , |s1=Angewomon }} LadyDevimon is an Evil Digimon. It is a female fallen angel Digimon of noble stature. Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Dark Side Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/ladydevimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: LadyDevimon] Attacks *'Darkness Wave'This attack is named "Evil Wing" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43.: Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to cinders. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison, )Poison is the French word for poison.This attack retains its original name of "Poison" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and is named "Poison Spray" in Digimon World Data Squad.: Sprays poison smoke on the opponent, which uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of their own powers and obliterate them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing'This attack retains its original name of "Darkness Spear" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the opponent. * : Hits the opponent with strong slaps while wearing a bizarre smile. *'Stun Whip': Shocks the opponent with an electric shock. Design Etymologies ;LadyDevimon (レディーデビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Jeri uses in a to allow to use LadyDevimon's "Darkness Wave" technique to disintegrate . Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 LadyDevimon can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in the North Badlands and Bullet Valley. It is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 30/28. In the PAL version of the game, LadyDevimon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. LadyDevimon takes the place of Machinedramon as a Dark Master because Machinedramon was VenomMyotismon's minion in this game. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon and can also be found in Lava River. A LadyDevimon is amongst a Bad Tamer's team at Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk LadyDevimon is #216, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 239 MP, 134 Attack, 103 Defense, 111 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, DarkBreath4, and EX Damage3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon and can digivolve to Lilithmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to LadyDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 39, with 6200 Dark experience and 185 attack. LadyDevimon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Devidramon, Kokatorimon, and Lekismon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 6000 Dark experience, and 215 attack. LadyDevimon can DNA digivolve to Daemon with Myotismon, or to Lotusmon with Blossomon. LadyDevimon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg. Digimon World Championship LadyDevimon digivolves from Wizardmon, from IceDevimon or Youkomon by passing time, or from Darcmon with 20 Darkness AP and 10 battles and from Devimon with 40 darkness-AP. It can further digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon X Arena LadyDevimon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Masters D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, LadyDevimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000380111". Digimon Pendulum 3.5: Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Fallen Angel Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon